Yao's Pain
by pyscho1999
Summary: Saksikan dan rasakan rasa sakit Yao ketika dia disiksa oleh Ivan


Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Warnings: Kekerasan, Bloody, OOC, don't like don't read

Pairings: RoChu, IggyChu

Pesan: PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU'RE UNDER 18, MY DEEPEST IMAGINATION

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berbulan-bulan Yao terkurung di penjara bawah tanah milik keluarga Braginski. Setiap hari dia selalu menerima siksaan yang sangat parah. Seperti pukulan dengan pipa, tendangan di perutnya, lalu cambukkan yang selalu mengakhiri siksaannya. Yao hanya diberi makan setiap seminggu sekali. Tetapi, Yao tidak memberontak sama sekali. Bayangkan, sudah berbulan-bulan dia ada di penjara dengan lantai yang berlendir lalu udara yang berbau seperti gas bocor dan ventilasi udara yang sangat sedikit, dan juga ruangan itu sangat sangat gelap. Bahkan, dia tidak bisa melihat anggota badannnya sendiri. Kaki, tangan, dan lehernya dirantai ke tembok. Dia hanya memakai sehelai atasan baju. Namun, baju itu sudah robek-robek kotor, dan basah terkena lendir.

**.**

**.**

"Yao... waktunya makan, da"

Yao mendongak ke atas. Tatapan lemah menyambut Ivan. "Aku tidak mau makan, aru... aku tidak lapar sama sekali"

"Bohong, da... perutmu sudah berbunyi... Aku dengar lho... kolkolkolkol"

Yao menatap Ivan ngeri. Yao bersumpah akan membunuh Ivan jika kaki tangannya terlepas dari belenggu setan yang mengikatnya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar! Jangan suka memaksa orang, aru!"

Ivan segera mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di kepalaYao. "Aduh!" Yao segera memegangi kepalanya. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya. Yao menunduk, menangis di dalam hatinya. Hati Yao sudah hancur. Dulu Ivan adalah orang yang sangat Yao cintai. Tapi, penilaian Yao tentang Ivan salah besar. Ivan menculik Yao waktu mereka bertunangan. Itu karena Yao menduakan Ivan. Dia menyukai pria Inggris yang bernama Arthur.

"Yao mau dipukul lagi, da?"

"Ti-Tidak! Menjauh dariku, aru! Menjauh dariku!" Yao berusaha menghindari sebuah pipa yang akan menyentuh kepalanya lagi. Tetapi usahanya percuma, tangan kakinya dirantai. Dan alhasil, kepalanya kena pukul lagi. "Memukul kepala Yao itu sangat menyenangkan, da~"

Yao menangis, memohon-mohon pada Ivan untuk menghentikan siksaannya. Tetapi Ivan membantah. Dia terus memukul, menendang perut dan kepala Yao.

"Yao... aku punya mainan baru, da~~" Ivan mengeluarkan sebuah gergaji besi. Yao berteriak. "Jauhkan benda itu! Jauhkan, aruuuuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak Yao histeris. "Aku mohon Ivan... Aku mohon... aku mohon!" Yao sujud-sujud di depan Ivan. Tetapi Ivan tidak peduli lagi. Dia segera merobek baju Yao dengan "mainan" barunya lalu menyayat punggung Yao. Yao menjerit kesakitan. "Hentkan, aru! Sakit sekali!"

Ivan malah tertawa menyeringai. Lalu melanjutkan siksaannya. "Selanjutnya... kusayat yang mana ya?" Ivan lalu melirik ke punggung Yao yang berlumuran darah. Bukannya memberhentikan pendaharannya malah menaiki punggungnya Yao. "Ah! Ivan! Turun, aru! Kau berat sekali tau!"

"Hm? Aku tidak berat, da~ Natalia saja mampu menggendongku~~"

Bulu kuduk Yao berdiri semua. _Bagaimana Natalia yang langsing itu bisa menggendong Ivan yang seberat bumi ini, aru?, _batin Yao. "Nah, karena kau sudah mengataiku berat, kau akan menerima siksaan yang lebih dari ini, da~"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK"

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Arthur...

"Apa Yao sudah ketemu?" tanya Arthur gelisah.

"Belum tuan muda..." jawab tentara Inggris yang berasal dari Edinburgh, skotlandia. Arthur menghela napas. Perasaan khawatir di hati Arthur mulai membesar. "Yao... dimana kau..."

Para pelayan selalu mencoba untuk menenangkan Arthur yang mulai gila. Tetapi, usaha itu sia-sia saja. Arthur tetap tidak bisa melupakan Yao. Dia sangat mencintai Yao. Arthur bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang menyiksa Yao.

**.**

**.**

Penjara bawah tanah Keluarga Braginski...

Ivan memasuki penjara Yao sambil membawa sepiring makanan. "Waktunya makan, da..." Ivan meletakkan nampannya di depan Yao. Yao mendengus kesal, "Bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau kaki tanganku dirantai seperti ini?"

Ivan tersenyum. "Siapa bilang kau akan makan sendiri, da?" Ivan mengambil sendok lalu mengambil semangkuk sup. "Nah, buka mulutmu, da~"

Yao malah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Bentuk sendok itu sangat aneh. Ujung sendok itu banyak durinya. "Kau mau membunuhku, aru" tanya Yao sinis.

"Da~" Ivan tersenyum. Ivan menarik dagu Yao lalu memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya. "Aku akan memasukkan sendoknya~"

Yao menutup matanya. Di dalam hati dia menjerit habis-habisan. Ivan melesatkan sendok itu kedalam mulut Yao. Darah segar segera mengalir dari lidah Yao. Sendok itu nyangkut di lidah Yao. "Ahhhh! S-sakiittt!" rintih Yao. Ivan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Yao yang kesakitan seperti itu.

"I-Ivan-san!" teriak Toris yang tiba-tiba masuk ke penjara untuk memandikan Yao.

"Hn? Toris, da?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yao-san!" Toris segera menghampiri Yao. "Kau tidak apa-apa Yao-san?" Toris mengelap wajah Yao yang berlumuran darah dengan sebuah handuk basah. Tapi tetap saja darah itu tidak hilang. Toris merasa kasihan pada Yao. "Kumohon hentikan ini Ivan-san... luka-lukanya sudah cukup parah... sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sakit"

Aura gelap di sekujur tubuh Ivan mulai terlihat di mata Toris. Melihat Ivan yang seperti itu, Toris segera meninggalkan ember yang berisi air lalu berdiri lalu membungkuk di depan Yao lalu segera pergi. "Nah... waktunya mandi, da" Ivan segera mengambil ember yang tadi dibawa Toris lalu segera mengguyur ke badan Yao. "Dingin!" jerit Yao. "HAHAHAHAHA~~~ Menyenangkan sekali melihat kau tersiksa Yao~" tawa Ivan. Yao menangis di depan Ivan. "Ivan... Ivan... Kenapa kau seperti ini..."

Ivan hanya bisa menatap Yao dengan dingin. "Aku punya hadiah untukmu, da"

Yao terbelalak. "Ha-Hadiah?" tanya Yao. Ivan tersenyum kekanak-kanakan. "Boneka panda untukmu, da~~~"

Ivan membawa masuk sebuah... bisa dibilang... ermm... boneka ya...

"Kyaaa! Jauhkan benda itu, aru!" boneka panda yang dilihat Yao bukanlah boneka panda seperti milik Yao. Boneka itu memiliki jeruji di sekujur tubuhnya. Di atas kepalanya ada sebuah balin-baling seperti penghancur di blender. Siapa saja pasti bisa mati kalau memeluk boneka itu. "Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, aru... tapi... aku tidak perlu benda itu..."

Ivan geram lalu dengan gesit dilemparnya boneka itu ke badan Yao. "Ahh!" Yao segera menghindar. Tetapi, kakinya tergores duri di boneka itu. "Uh..."

"Kau tidak menghargai pemberianku..." Ivan memukul kepala Yao dengan sebuah palu baja yang dibawanya. "Aduuh!" rintih Yao. "K-Kenapa kau kejam sekali, aru..." Yao mulai menangis.

**.**

**.**

Arthur sedang mencari Yao di hutan yang sangat lebat. Dia mendengar kabar kalau Yao diculik oleh pewaris keluarga Braginski. Rumah keluarga Braginski tidak terlalu jauh dari hutan yang sekarang diinjaknya. Dia sesekali berteriak nama tunangannya itu, "YAO! DIMANA KAU!" Arthur mulai meneteskan air matanya. Saking khawatirnya. "Yao... aku mohon... tunjukkan dirimu kalau ada disini..." Arthur jatuh di tengah hutan yang dilapisi salju yang sangat tebal.

Sementara di penjara yang ditempati Yao... Yao... Yao sedang disiksa lagi oleh Ivan. Dipukuli, ditendang, dan sesekali diinjak. Yao hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain merintih. Sesekali dia juga meneriakkan nama Arthur. Ivan dibuat kesal olehnya. Lalu dia segera mengambil kawat karatan yang ada di sebelahnya lalu mengikat jemari Yao. Dia membiarkan kawat tersebut menembus kulit Yao. Dengan kata lain menusuk dagingnya. Kini, mau kepala, tangan, badan, kaki, jari-jari sekalipun sudah berlumuran darah. Napas Yao tersengal. Dia berharap ada yang menolongnya sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

"Yao!" Arthur mendobrak pintu penjara keluarga Braginski. Impian Yao terkabul. Akhirnya ada yang datang menolongnya.

"Da? Arthur?"

"Ivan! Bajingan kau! Lepaskan Yao sekarang juga!"

Ivan mengeluarkan _dark auranya. _"Tidak mau, da~ Kau lepaskan saja sendiri..." kata Ivan sambil mengambil sebilah pedang dari balik mantelnya.

"Jauhkan benda itu dari tunanganku dasar SETAN!" Arthur berlari untuk menyelamatkan Yao. "Jangan, aru! Berhenti!" perintah Yao. Arthur segera berhenti. "Y-Yao..." dia khawatir melihat pedang yang jaraknya tinggal 5 senti dari leher Yao. "Jangan bergerak kemari! Kau pergi saja, jangan pedulikan aku, aru!"

Arthur menggeleng. "Tidak akan! Aku akan... Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Kalau kau mati, aku juga harus mati!" Arthur segera berlari ke arah Yao lagi.

"Oh, mau mati ya, da?" Ivan segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyerang Arthur. Tetapi serangan Ivan bisa dihindari oleh Arthur. Dia segera melindungi Yao. "Rasakan!" Ivan menusuk pedangnya ke punggung Arthur. Namun, tusukkan Ivan terlalu kuat sehingga Yao juga ikut tertusuk.

"..." Ivan menjatuhkan pedangnya. "Yao..."

Yao mati dalam pelukan Arthur. Ivan yang melihat keadaan mereka, segera mengambil pedangnya dan langsung menusuk dirinya sendiri tepat dijantung. "Aku bisa... ber... gabung... dengan... ka... li... an..." kata-kata Ivan yang terakhir... telah diucapkannya.

**ENDE**

Review? Please? Flame diterima, pujian apalagi.

**.**

**.**

Omake:

Toris: *jalan masuk ke penjara* *kaget setengah mati* I-IVAN-SAN! Y-YAO-SAN! A-Arthur...! Arthur-san? Sejak kapan dia kesini? *garuk-garuk kepala*


End file.
